


Welcome Home

by Rakeasaurus



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeasaurus/pseuds/Rakeasaurus
Summary: Hailey feels like she's been gone forever but she finally get to come home.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 31





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch the FBI episode so I don't know what happened. This is after s7 obviously. I wasn't sure how to write this but here it is. A request for Tumblr.

The plane lands in Chicago. Hailey grabs her bags and gets off the plane. She's been waiting for this day forever it feels like, despite wanting to head to work she stops by her place to drop her bags off.

Hailey walks in and drops her bags by the staircase. She walks in the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Welcome home," Hailey turns to see Vanessa.

"I didn't think you'll be home."

"And miss seeing you," Vanessa smiles as she walks over and hugs Hailey.

"I missed you," Hailey hugs her tight. They let go. Hailey takes a sip.

"I missed you too and so did everyone else," Vanessa grabs her coat. "I'm going to work."

"Great i'm coming with," Hailey takes the keys and they head to work.

They walk in and the first person Hailey sees is Trudy.

"Welcome back. How was New York? Platt stops what she's doing.

"Thanks. It was okay but I like it here better."

"I'm sure you do." She carries on with her work. Not much from Trudy but Hailey is pretty sure emotions aren't her thing.

"That wasn't much," Vanessa walks up the steps.

"That's just how she is," Hailey shrugs her shoulders and follows Vanessa as she opens the gate. As they walk in Hailey see a big smile on Jay's face.

"Welcome back," Jay walks over and hugs her.

"It's good to be back." She hugs him back, as she looks around the room she could see the smiles on everyone's face. Jay steps a side.

"What was it like working with the FBI?" Kim ask as she gives Hailey a hug.

"It was....an experience." She hugs Kim back.

"Well, it good to have you back," Kevin gives her a fist bump.

"How were thing since I've been gone?" Hailey ask.

"It was okay...there's some things we should talk about but we could do that later," Adam said simply blowing it off.

"Are you sure?" Hailey thinks this may be more serious than what Adam is leading on.

"Yeah," Kevin tries to ensure her that everything is fine.

"If you insist." With a sigh Hailey walks into Voight's office.

"Have a seat," Hank puts his pen down. Hailey sits down. "It's good to have you back I hope you've learned a lot."

"I did. Am I supposed to thank you?" She said a little condescending.

"Hailey, I understand that you think you can handle the path you were going down but it's my job to keep you from going down the wrong path, you're good police and I want to keep it that way."

"I'll be doing things differently," Hailey stands up. This is a conversation she doesn't want to have the sooner it ends she could leave.

"Good to hear," Hank nods at her and she leaves.

After work everyone heads out. Hailey goes to the locker room to find Jay.

"You wanna grab a beer?" Hailey stands in the door way.

"Yeah. We can catch up,"Jay grabs his bag.

"That's the point." She smiles. They walk out to Jay's truck.

"Hey, are you leaving with Jay?" Vanessa walks up to them.

"Yeah, is that cool?"

"Yeah. See you later," Hailey nods at her as Vanessa gets in her car. Hailey gets in the truck and they head to Molly's.

They get a couple of beer and a booth in the back.

"How have you been?" Hailey takes a sip of her beer.

"I've been good but I'm really glad I got my partner back."

"I missed you too." She gives him a small smile.

"I feel like we're beating around the bush," Jay kept his eyes on his beer.

"About what?" She wants to push him to see if they're on the same page.

"Us," Jay looks at her with a smile.

"Yeah? I think I have a few things to say," Hailey's smile got bigger. They talk the rest of the night and in the morning things are different


End file.
